


Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered  [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Find Bucky, M/M, Natasha likes know things, Rude is culturally relative
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “Muy bien, tengo una pregunta para ti. Oh, pero no tienes que responder. Aunque si no respondes en cierto modo estás respondiendo, así que…”





	Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered  [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210581) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Es mi primera traducción Stucky (y en el fandom de Marvel en general) y espero no apestar completamente en ello. Infinitas gracias a Speranza por permitirme la traducción de su historia (es una increíble autora, así que, si pueden, lean todos sus trabajos, valen completamente la pena). He tenido un poco de tiempo libre y mi corazón necesitaba hacer esto de nuevo, así que... 
> 
> Cambié un poco la alineación escrita de los tiempos verbales con respecto al original, pero creo que de esta forma se acerca muchísimo más a la esencia de la historia en sí, espero no les moleste. Y disculpas milenarias por posibles errores (no tengo beta T.T)
> 
> Abro los brazos a kudos, comentarios e historias no-tan-largas que quieran recomendarme para próximas traducciones, o lo que quieran.
> 
> Disfruten y nos leemos después~~

 

 

 

 

> “Muy bien, tengo una pregunta para ti. Oh, pero no tienes que responder. Aunque si no respondes en cierto modo estás respondiendo, así que…”

### 1.

 

“¿Ese fue tu primer beso desde 1945?”

“No,” dice Rogers, desviando la mirada del camino para posarla sobre ella. “Tengo 95 años, no estoy muerto,” pero si él llegó a pensar que ese era el final de la conversación; bueno, no la conocía del todo. Ella se dio cuenta de que el mejor momento para hacerle a Rogers preguntas personales era cuando estaba completamente absorto en algo más. En las misiones funcionaba bien (si no estaba en peligro inminente), y cuando conducía (aunque en ocasiones parecía sumergirse dentro de la carretera), pero descubrió que el mejor momento era cuando estaban boxeando o haciendo deporte: escalar, kendo, squash.

Rogers es un muy buen jugador de squash, y ella acaba de golpear la pelota sobre la línea de servicio cuando se gira hacia él y dice, emboscándolo. “Entonces, ¿a quién has estado besando, Rogers?” Él la mira, sorprendido, y casi lo golpea la pelota en la cara cuando pasa justo a su lado. “5-4,” dice ella, sonriendo.

Él trota distraídamente tras la pelota, haciéndola rebotar con su raqueta, después la mira a ella. “No es de tu incumbencia,” responde, lanza la pelota al aire y la envía con fuerza hacia la pared del fondo, y luego están jadeando y esquivándose mutuamente, las raquetas balanceándose con ellos. La cosa es que Rogers no es un mentiroso –si ha besado a alguien, dice la verdad, pero SHIELD lo ha estado observando bastante cerca desde que lo sacaron del hielo y nunca ha estado vinculado ni sexual, o románticamente, ni socialmente, para lo que cabe, con nadie. De hecho, su falta de vida hace que la vigilancia se considere trabajo fácil. Natasha había estado determinada a presentarle una o dos mujeres que podrían gustarle, o mujeres que al menos lo empujarían a tener sexo como se debe, y eso no sería lo peor que le podría pasar. El sexo casual no significaba nada, o eso piensa ella; no debería descartarlo hasta haberlo probado.

Pero eso no ha resuelto el caso de a quién ha besado Rogers, y luego recuerda la fiesta de navidad de Tony, aquella que comenzó con una alegría casi histérica (explosión de canciones navideñas, ramas de pino y muérdago por todas partes, torres de ostras y un árbol de 20 pies de alto cubierto con figuritas de los Vengadores) y terminó en un desastre de embriaguez, gula y baile tecno. Algunos incluso cayeron en la fuente de champaña, riéndose y festejando –fue allí cuando Natasha decidió llamarla una noche para recordar-, pero Steve también estuvo allí. Al principio ella pensó que se había ido temprano; el lugar estaba rebosante de personas, y estaba segura de que ese no era su ambiente. Pero recuerda el muérdago, había montones y montones por todas partes, y muchos besos juguetones como consecuencia.

Ella se detiene, dejando que la bola pase de largo, y dice, ligeramente sin aliento, “¿Fue en navidad?”

Rogers la mira, el rostro enrojecido por el ejercicio, y luego hacia abajo, girando una y otra vez la raqueta en sus manos. “Yo… cuando estuve en el U.S.O. había muchas chicas,” dice. “Artistas, aunque tenías que tener cuidado con ellas, pero también chicas en cada ciudad que visitábamos, multitudes: números muy altos. Todos los hombres…” Rogers aprieta el agarre en la raqueta. “Todos los hombres ya estaban mar adentro.”

Ella levanta una ceja. “Así que eras el chico más solicitado en el país.”

Rogers le envía una mirada rápida. “Eso es lo que decía Bucky. Sí. Era el más cotizado en New York. Y luego me enviaron a un tour. Millones y millones de mujeres… y yo.”

“Muy buenas probabilidades,” sonríe Natasha; ella nunca lo hubiera considerado. “Admirable. Así que tú-”

“Así que yo no _hice_ nada,” dice Rogers con brusquedad. “Mayormente me lo _hicieron a mí._ Y era excitante al principio,” admite. “Todas esas damas intentando alcanzarte, besarte, tocarte y… otras cosas,” añade con extrañez. “Especialmente cuando, ya sabes, ninguna chica se había fijado en mi dos veces,” Rogers se ríe, agridulce. “De hecho, ninguna chica se giraba a mirarme _ni una vez._ Así que, eh… dejé que lo hicieran algunas,” dice, y Natasha siente la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro; no está resultando como la historia feliz que pensó que sería. “No era…” él frunce el ceño. “No quiero decir que no fuera divertido y todo, pero, no lo sé. No era yo mismo. Es como si no estuviera allí.”

»De todas formas,” vuelve en sí, tomando la pelota y lanzándola al aire en pequeños lapsos. “La fiesta de Tony fue como eso. Montones de personas, extraños, todos queriendo acercarse a ti porque… no lo sé. Tal vez no se conocen a sí mismos, probablemente. Un par de damas me besaron –por el muérdago, supongo- y luego terminé en un rincón con una de ellas, dejé que las cosas fueran un poco más allá. Pensé que sería diferente. Pero no fue así. Aunque ella era agradable,” dice Rogers y rebota la pelota contra el brillante piso de madera un par de veces. “Muy agradable para cuando le dije que tenía que irme.”

Hace el gesto como si fuera a sacar y la mira, “¿Algo _más q_ ue te gustaría saber?” pregunta, aunque ella puede sentir la hostilidad emanando de su cuerpo; le respondió, pero no le gustó nada hacerlo.

“Me gusta saber cosas,” dice ella con simpleza.

“Sí,” dice Rogers, golpeando la pelota con fuerza.

 

###   2.

 

La próxima vez que ella le tiende una emboscada de preguntas (“¿Así que te hubieras casado con Peggy Carter si las cosas hubieran-?”), Rogers arroja su raqueta al otro lado de la cancha y dice, “No voy a jugar más contigo.”

Ella no retrocede ante la explosión de emociones; por lo general, las usa a su beneficio. “Pero lo hubieras-”

“En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,” dice Rogers con fuerza. “En un maldito segun-” y luego se está dando vuelta sobre los talones, agarrando su toalla y dirigiéndose a las duchas de hombres. Ella tampoco le teme a eso, simplemente lo sigue y ve a un par de hombres sobresaltarse en un intento de cubrirse antes de huir. Coloca los ojos en blanco; nada que no hubiera visto antes. Rogers la está mirando con desaprobación, las manos en las caderas.

“¿La conociste en Europa?” continua ella.

Rogers se ve impaciente, irritado, las axilas cubiertas en sudor. “La conocí en New _Jersey._ Apareció en la base cuando estaba entrenando. Yo… tú viste la foto allí, en la pared.”

Sí lo había hecho. “Sí. Ella y Howard Stark. ¿Quién era aquel que estaba con ellos?”

Rogers desvía la mirada. “El coronel Phillips, Chester Phillips. Él quería mantenerme en el laboratorio, intentar duplicar la fórmula. Solo conseguí llegar a Europa porque el senador Brandt- él me colocó en el U.S.O. Y luego cuando descubrí lo de Bucky…” Rogers niega con la cabeza suavemente, perdido en sus memorias. “Peggy fue la única que pensó que podría hacer más. Ella creyó en mí. Todo se lo debo a Peggy…”

Natasha frunce el ceño; algo no encaja. “Espera, ¿qué hay sobre Bucky?”

“¿Hm?” Rogers alza una ceja; apenas si escuchó la pregunta. “Él se hubiera casado con alguien; tenía demasiadas cualidades. No como yo. Bucky siempre tuvo damas a su alrededor, estaban colgando de los _árboles_ por él, y él solía-”. Se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando con firmeza y frunce el ceño. “Qué me…” comienza y luego rebate, tenso, “No sé qué estás preguntando,” y se levanta con rumbo a la ducha, y Natasha se sienta allí, intentando descubrir exactamente qué pregunta _él le acaba de responder._

 

###   3.

 

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de él?” pregunta ella y Rogers ni siquiera la mira; solo enciende el indicador del Jeeps y arranca hacia la siguiente salida de _Strada Statale._ Sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y ahora entiende de qué se trata.

Pensó que los comprendía. Amigos desde jóvenes, seguro, pero no solo se quedaba allí: Rogers y Barnes fueron juntos a la guerra. Esa clase de vinculo, de pérdida- sabe lo que les puede hacer a los hombres particularmente, así que no estuvo para nada sorprendida cuando congenió con Sam Wilson, quién había perdido a su propio compañero, o cuando se enteró de que Rogers en ocasiones bajaba a ver a Sam al V.A. y terminaba sentado en las reuniones, siempre en la parte de atrás, siempre en silencio, sin hablar pero escuchando con atención.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió el día en que Sam la llamó y le dijo que llevara su trasero allá abajo, de inmediato, porque Rogers había estado completamente en shock a causa de un veterano iraquí de 20 años que sobrevivió a la explosión de un artefacto improvisado, llevándose consigo su pierna, solo para saber que su mejor amigo se había suicidado cuatro meses después de haberle dado el alta. El veterano se había rehusado a hablar de ello con Sam o con cualquier otro, pero de alguna forma se abrió con Rogers, y al momento se estaba desapuntando la camisa y revelando un tatuaje inmenso y doloroso a la vista que cubría su pecho y brazos por completo: TE AMO, HERMANO, decía en una letra bastante elaborada. ESPERA POR MI, con el nombre y fecha de su amigo junto al diseño de una bandera doblada, un casco, un par de botas, sangre y llamas –no era un arte muy bello, pero era terriblemente sincero: la única forma en la que el hombre logró expresarse. Rogers se había reducido a lágrimas apenas verlo, y luego el veterano comenzó a llorar junto a él, y luego perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando con los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

“Aunque él es mucho mejor que un perro terapéutico,” dice Sam, cansado, “tengo que llevar a este hombre a casa, así que necesito que te encargues de Rogers,” así que fue y extrajo a Rogers fuera de la ecuación para llevarlo a casa. Intentó preguntarle un par de cosas durante el recorrido en auto, pero estaba ausente; ni siquiera la escuchaba. Lo único que dijo fue, “No puedo tener un tatuaje. Ni siquiera cicatrizo,” y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, manteniéndose en silencio el resto del viaje.

Y fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido: Rogers estaba sufriendo de una pérdida terrible, pero terriblemente común, casi banal. Un dolor reconocible en un muchacho que sirvió en una guerra diferente, en un país y épocas distintas. La pérdida de un compatriota, un amigo y camarada.

Pero luego se encontró a sí misma junto a Rogers en el borde Italo-Australiano en busca del Soldado del Invierno, y estuvo presente cuando encontró la base escondida de Hydra, aquella que había descuartizado a la patrulla que encontró el cuerpo de James Barnes en el 44’, y algo que remarcable de los nazis es que eran organizados como el infierno, así que conservaron una caja, con una etiqueta mecanografiada cuidadosamente, de los objetos personales de Barnes, al igual que su registro particular, información de misiones, archivos de armas y recibos. Y Rogers había tenido un colapso mental justo frente a ella, sentándose con fuerza en el suelo y sollozando a la par que rebuscaba en la caja de cartón. Dolor, pensó ella alejándose un poco, buscando darle un poco de espacio pero aun así mantener un ojo sobre él, hasta que lo encontró presionando un trozo de tela azul marino (¿parte de alguna chaqueta?) contra su rostro, y ella de repente comprendió que se trataba de algo más que eso. La forma en que Rogers sostenía esa chaqueta, respirando contra ella, era completamente tangible, visceral; no solo sufría la pérdida de un amigo, la persona, el soldado, sino del cuerpo que solía usar la prenda. Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y pensó: _mierda, estaba enamorado de él._

Rogers no soltó la caja ni siquiera cuando se compuso lo suficiente para colocar todas las cosas de Barnes de vuelta. Solo se alejó de allí, aferrándola fuerte contra él. Ella le dio el espacio suficiente para que recogiera todos los pedazos rotos de sí mismo, tal vez no suficiente por cómo resultó la situación. Ahora un hotel se alzaba frente a ellos; Hotel Pontechiesa, Cortina d’Ampezzo, en la base de la montaña, un lugar muy hermoso para estar al lado de tanto sufrimiento. Siente una amargura al pensar en los chalets rondando, turistas esquiando sobre la que debería haber sido la tumba de Barnes, y ni siquiera había sido su amiga. Su más-que-una-amiga.

Rogers detiene el Jeep; el frío era tal que, incluso dentro, puede ver el vaho de su respiración. “No más conducción por hoy,” dice él. “No puedo hacerlo, estoy exhausto,” y añade: “Desde el minuto en que nací. Desde el segundo en que respiré.” Sale del auto y va hacia la cajuela para recoger la caja antes de que ella entienda que era la mejor manera que sentía posible de responder a su pregunta.

 

###   4.

 

Encuentran a Barnes dos días después en un escondite clandestino, con base en Polonia, a causa de un mapa hallado deshaciéndose en medio de la caja de cartón, y Rogers tuvo un sexto sentido sobre ello al segundo de caer la puerta de metal podrida. “Él está aquí,” dice Rogers sin aliento, enderezándose. “Lo sé,” y fue el turno de Natasha para sacar su arma porque, demonios, tal vez sí que lo estaba.

Y sí que lo estaba, el Soldado del Invierno yacía colapsado junto a un catre dentro de una prisión hecha con barras de hierro. La puerta abierta. Sus parpados se mueven y luego tiene la mirada enfocada en Rogers, luchando por levantar una de sus manos enguantadas, y fue Natasha quien reconoce la señal de ALTO, quien ve la luz roja parpadeante en el brazo del Soldado del Invierno haciendo juego con la luz de la pared, aunque cuando detuvo a Rogers casi la deja noqueada. “Espera,” dice entre dientes, “la habitación está conectada con él, está _atrapado_.”

Los ojos de Rogers se abren mientras mira hacia atrás, pero ahora puede verlo, la puerta está abierta, aunque hay una ligera ondulación en el aire alrededor que solo puede significar algún tipo de corriente eléctrica, un campo de fuerza. Natasha va hacia la pared, hay una consola similar a una computadora, pero no de una interfaz que reconozca, y empieza a trabajar en ello. Se encuentra con diferentes puntos que necesitan ser apagados en secuencia, un faro en el Soldado del Invierno que lo había obligado a venir aquí; un resonador ultrasónico que lo mantenía a doce pies de la fuente del faro; el campo de fuerza solo lo había confinado aún más. Oh, la ironía, piensa ella mientras apaga la secuencia, era que había sido obligado a volver a una instalación hace tiempo abandonada, solo Dios sabía qué tan viejo era este mecanismo a prueba de fallas; luce soviético.

“Apresúrate,” dice Rogers con fuerza mientras ella se deshace de cada dispositivo. “Vamos, por favor-” y ya está cruzando la puerta al segundo de que la última luz se coloca en verde, cayendo sobre el frío suelo de concreto junto al Soldado del Invierno y levantándolo con suavidad. Natasha se gira hacia ellos, una mano en el arma mientras el Soldado del Invierno agarra el hombro de Rogers y murmura: “Steve…”. Y si ella había estado preocupada de que Rogers perdiera el raciocinio en cualquier minuto, bueno, estaba equivocada, porque está sumergido en el momento: “Bucky, ¿estás herido? ¿Puedes colocarte de pie? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?” y entiende la última pregunta cuando ve las latas oxidadas de ración vacías en todo el extenso de la celda. Un grifo agujereado gotea líquido marrón.

“Puedo sostenerme,” dice Bucky, pero se ve sucio, pálido y débil. “Estoy bien, yo-” y por la forma casual en la que Rogers inclina a Barnes contra él, hasta la manera completamente inconsciente en la que Barnes se aferra hacia él mientras intenta colocar los pies sobre el suelo, la frente presionada contra el hombro de Rogers como si estuviera ebrio, deduce que han sido amantes de una forma agresivamente física. Esto no era amor platónico y espiritual; poesía militar. Estos son dos cuerpos que se conocen a la perfección.

Rogers coloca el brazo de Barnes alrededor de su hombro, a su vez deslizando su mano sobre su cintura. “Vamos a salir de aquí,” dice, pero Barnes ya está inconsciente en sus brazos.

 

  * ∞ —



 

De un puente aéreo a otro, y otro, y otro más hasta llegar al último helicóptero, enviado por Industrias Stark, y sin importar qué tantos paramédicos o doctores se hayan inclinado sobre Barnes, Rogers se rehúsa a moverse de su lado, en su lugar se imprime una máscara estoica en el rostro y se planta con aquella forma cortés pero firme que tiene al decir: “Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.”

Terminan en la Torre con Rogers durmiendo en la cama de Branes mientras éste yace conectado a máquinas y cables; al parecer al primero dejó de importarle lo que cualquiera piense de él, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Aunque el aferramiento no era unilateral; Barnes se había acurrucado de costado y sumergido los dedos de metal en la camisa de Rogers como si pensara que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer mientras dormía. Rogers no podría haber escapado de ese agarre aun si hubiera querido, aunque no que quisiera hacerlo.

De hecho, Rogers se veía más feliz de lo que nunca lo había imaginado; un poco de esa expresión tensa y dolorosa desvaneciéndose de su rostro. Está sentado, apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama y leyendo mientras Barnes duerme tranquilamente a su lado, y ni siquiera parece irritado cuando Natasha hace una visita llevando flores consigo.

“¿Qué tal va todo?” murmura ella.

La sonrisa de Rogers no es ni cerca forzada. “Bien,” dice, y lanza una mirada hacia Barnes. “Él está _mejor_.”

“¿Alguna información nueva?” pregunta ella.

“No, pero estará bien, dicen que tiene un montón de toxinas que expulsar de su sistema, pero mejora cada día,” y Natasha está feliz de oírlo. Barnes parecía cerca de morir aquellos primero días, y luego llegó la mirada brillante y ligeramente mareada de un borracho; alguien al que el mundo no parece dejar de movérsele. Ahora se ve mejor: duerme plácidamente y el color es normal.

Su mano de metal inmovilizaba a Rogers, y tal vez una mejor persona no hubiera tomado ventaja de toda la situación, pero ella no era una buena persona. “Aún no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Cómo funcionaban las cosas entre tú, él y Peggy.” Sonríe con tristeza. “Dijiste que te casarías con ella.”

El estado de ánimo de Rogers es tal que solo niega con la cabeza y se ríe, “Eres imposible.”

Natasha sonríe más ampliamente. “¡Hey, gracias!”

“¿Ya no… es descortés preguntarle a las personas sobre sus relaciones y vidas privadas?” Rogers rueda los ojos mientras desliza un marca páginas en el libro y lo cierra. “Apenas si pregunto algo.”

“No entre amigos,” responde ella, tomando asiento cerca de la cama. “Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.”

“Yo no sé nada de ti,” dice Rogers.

“Eso es porque nunca preguntas,” responde ella, y es la verdad: él nunca le ha preguntado nada personal.

“Sí, porque es _descortés,_ ” replica Rogers.

“Ser descortés es relativo culturalmente,” contrapone ella con un movimiento de hombros, y luego: “¿Era _él_? ¿O era _ella_?”

Él coloca el libro de lado. “Era él, era ella,” gime. “No puedo _creer_ que preguntes cosas tan…”

“Mira, está bien si tienes un novio o una novia,” le dice Natasha. “Ahora tenemos todo un vocabulario para ello,” pero él se ve sorprendido ante sus palabras. Ella levanta una ceja a modo de pregunta.

“Eso no es-” Rogers se queda mirándola. “Era _diferente_ en ese entonces. Todo era diferente.”

Ella apunta con su cabeza hacia Barnes, quien está durmiendo casi sobre el regazo del otro. “No parece tan diferente.”

“Pero lo era. Bucky…no podía _vivir_ sin Bucky. Peggy era… algo más completamente.”

“Pero dijiste que te hubieras casado con ella,” presiona Natasha.

“ _Por supuesto,_ si ella me hubiera _tenido_ a mí,” especifica Rogers, “pero eso no hubiera cambiado…” De repente parece frustrado. “Mira, Bucky estaba conociendo a ésta chica, Marianne, y tal vez se le hubiera propuesto si la guerra no hubiera… Ella estaba bien, ¿sabes? Marianne. Me gustaba, y yo _le gustaba a ella._ Bucky _jamás_ se hubiera casado con una chica a la que yo no le agradara. Así era como… simplemente así _eran l_ as cosas.”

Natasha niega con la cabeza, incrédula. “¿Pero cómo se supone que iba a _funcionar_? Te hubieras casado con Peggy, comprado una casa en alguna parte, y luego los Barnes vivirían al final de la calle y pasarían el rato jugando cartas y bebiendo como algo salido de…” ella deja de hablar, frunciendo el ceño: c _omo algo salido de los cincuentas._ Aun así, Rogers la está mirando sin ninguna pizca de ironía: y por supuesto, esos _debieron_ ser los cincuenta para ellos. Barnes y él pasarían los fines de semana en el garaje, tomando cerveza y jugueteando con el motor de un auto viejo. Hubiera conseguido tenerlos a ambos, _planeó_ tenerlos a ambos, y ella nunca pensó en eso a excepción de _él jamás se hubiera casado con una chica a la que yo no le agradara._

Rogers se queda mirando hacia la nada; ahora _él e_ stá pensando en ello. “Sí, supongo,” dice, inseguro. “Nunca llegamos tan lejos, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó, pero supongo que eso es lo que hubiera sucedido.”

“Huh,” dice Natasha y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla mientras piensa en ello, y es hasta entonces que se da cuenta de que el hombre en cuestión está despierto. James Buchanan Barnes aún continúa recostado contra el lado izquierdo de Rogers, pero ahora puede ver un ojo azul pálido mirándola. Sin embargo, no dice nada. No en ese momento.

 

###   5.

 

“Él ha pasado por un montón de mierda,” le dice Barnes minutos más tarde. “Tienes que tenerlo en mente cuando hables con Steve, está completamente jodido, y no lo sabe ni la mitad del tiempo,” y luego Rogers se gira para mirarlo, las cejas levantadas: “Te amo, pero hablas pura basura.”

“¿Qué?” protesta Rogers. “¿Qué fue lo que dije que-?”

Barnes se está destrozando el labio inferior, distraído, “Nunca me hubiera casado con esa chica, Steve.”

“¿De qué estás _hablando_?” dice Rogers. “Estaba ahí. Tú dijiste-”

“Mentí. Lo dije para que te casaras con Peggy.”

Rogers parece en shock. “Pero, por qué lo harías-”

“Salí con chicas para que tú salieras con chicas.” Barnes mira hacia Natasha y dice, “Aun podías hacerlo en ese entonces, ser un mujeriego si salías lo suficiente.” Mira de vuelta a Steve. “Y luego dije eso para que te casaras con Peggy. Porque Peggy era especial. Era increíble para ti y no quería que te lo perdieras por…” su mandíbula se tensa, “ya sabes.”

Rogers está mirando a Barnes como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida. Incluso cuando era el Soldado del Invierno, en el puente, en los helicarriers, Rogers no lo había visto de tal forma.

Barnes se gira de vuelta hacia Natasha. “Él nunca fue gay; no como yo. Solo era demasiado flacucho para que las chicas se giraran a verlo. Pero sabía que algún día encontraría a alguien, y lo hizo.” Mira hacia Rogers y repite, casi desafiante: “Y lo _hiciste._ Ella era _increíble._ Así que tenía el derecho de-” pero antes de que Natasha se diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo, Rogers formaba un puño y lo impactaba directamente contra el rostro de Bucky.

“Whoa,” dice Natasha, parpadeando, “eso fue inesperado.”

Barnes se masajea la mandíbula. “Hey, buen golpe.”

“Sí, he estado entrenando,” responde Rogers, y luego Barnes se está lanzando sobre él y ambos están peleando como niños, aunque haciéndose un poco más de daño, chocando y rompiendo completamente la mesa de café de cristal y toda la barra libre de Stark. “¡No tenías derecho!” dice Rogers con la boca ensangrentada.

“ _Lo tenía._ Demonios. Y tenía que _vivir c_ on eso, _tuve que-_ ” y Barnes lo agarra del cuello de la camisa de un forma que hubiera funcionado completamente cuando Rogers pesaba noventa y cinco libras, pero no hoy.

“No te atrevas,” amenaza Rogers y casi lo estrella contra la pared, pero luego las puertas del ascensor se abren y Pepper Pots deja salir un pequeño grito. “¡Steve Rogers!” y ambos se detienen para murmurar: “Lo siento.”

Pepper se gira con los ojos abiertos hacia Natasha, quien solo se encoge de hombros. “Las cosas se salieron un poco de las manos,” dice ella.

Rogers está enrojecido y jadeante, y a pesar de que se encuentra bajo control, todavía se ve claramente furioso. “Esa era mi decisión. No tenías ningún derecho de ir haciéndolo por mí, imbécil-”

“Bueno, lo hice, vive con ello,” responde Bucky, la voz ronca; se está ajustando cuidadosamente la nariz (que parece estar rota). “¿Qué? ¿No te ibas a casar con Peggy? Tú recuerdas cómo era. No podíamos en cualquier sitio que quisiéramos, todo se reduciría al miedo, miseria y más mierda a nuestro alreded-”

Natasha asiente y murmura, “El closet.”

“¿Qué closet?” Bucky se coloca la lengua en la mejilla. “Éramos tan pobres que ni siquiera teníamos un maldito closet.”

La boca de Steve parece funcionar. “De verdad no puedes pensar-”

“Sí, puedo, sí que puedo,” Barnes dispara de vuelta. “Jesús, el ego que tienes es increíble. Lamento que solo seas un super soldado y no el controlador de mentes inmortal que claramente quieres ser. Pero también tengo una opinión en esto,” y Steve suspira y se frota la cara, dice, “Está bien, sí.”

“Espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿Te funciona?” pregunta Natasha y Barnes se encoge de hombros.

“Funciona para mí,” dice Barnes. “Se le sube la adrenalina y necesita que lo golpeen un poco.”

Steve se encoge ligeramente con aire de culpabilidad y luego murmura hacia Pepper, “Reemplazaré el, hm, bar. Lo siento,” y luego añade irritado hacia Bucky. “Tengo tanto dinero que, por primera vez, no me importa qué hago con él. Le compraré a Stark un bar cada dos semanas si tengo el placer del golpearte.”

“Bueno, tendrás que ahorrar,” dice Barnes, imperturbable. “Ese era un mármol Toscano hecho a mano,” camina detrás de la madera rota y vuelve con hielo envuelto en dos trapos. Rogers acepta el suyo a regañadientes. “Mira, alguien tenía que dar,” continua Barnes, “y alguien tenía que ceder.” Sonríe débilmente. “Tenías opciones de cómo sería todo, yo no.”

“Yo tampoco la tenía pro la forma en la que _arreglaste_ las cosas,” dice Rogers, agridulce.

El rostro de Barnes se ensombrece y desvía la mirada. “Tienes toda mi consideración,” dice, “créeme,” y se mueve para alejarse, pero Rogers le coloca una mano en el brazo.

“Pero ahora puedes decidir, ¿verdad? Decide,” dice Rogers, añadiendo lastimosamente, “escógeme a mí,” pero Barnes solo frunce los labios, para que luego se curve en una sonrisa irónica y perversa.

“Lo siento,” arrastra las palabras, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, “pero nunca tuve dos opciones contigo” y Rogers se acerca de la nada y entrelaza ambas bocas de una forma tan sencilla como respirar. Se besan como si se pertenecieran mutuamente.

Rogers le da una mirada rápida y avergonzada a Natasha cuando se separan, y ella ahoga una sonrisa, “Así que,” dice ella, jugando, “¿ese fue tu primer beso desde 1945?” y Barnes ni siquiera la está mirando cuando responde, débil, “Sí, de hecho. Tal vez. Sí, creo que lo fue.”


End file.
